Transfer Student
by A Monster of Logic
Summary: Oneshot. Before high school there was junior highschool.


Don't Own Oregairu

Chapter 1: As Expected, this new transfer student is not normal

Komachi was worried about me today. She is such a great younger sister and all and I am lucky to have her but nowadays her worries are beginning to worry me a bit. I think I have told her about a million times before that there is nothing wrong with my eyes but she seems to think that I have some sort of eye problem. It was so cute when I heard her trying to say myopia! I just wanted to pinch her cheek and award her with a noble peace prize for caring so much about her older brother. She is adorable! But while getting dressed I realised she might be onto something.

My eyes were changing. Day by day they looked more and more different.

But before I could think about it anymore I looked at the clock and found that if I didn't hurry then I would be late for school. I ate a hasty breakfast, shut the windows, locked the doors and quickly jumped onto my cycle. Komachi was not pleased with me.

"Stupid gomi-chan! If you don't hurry I will be late for school"

"Why are you so worried about being late? You are still in elementary school."

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"It means elementary school kids get a free pass on many things and being late is one of them"

Komachi shook her head, "Onii-chan, that is not true! And if I am late then I wouldn't be able to talk with my friend before school begins. You understand that right?"

"Yeah I understand" Actually I don't understand. I don't have any friend to begin with but saying that might make her miserable on her way to elementary school and like a good older brother I cannot allow such a thing to happen.

xxx

"Settle down everyone!" said our homeroom teacher.

Classes were about to begin and I had made it just at the right time. Every one of my classmates was busy talking to themselves. My presence was completely ignored. I have gotten used to this and it doesn't matter anymore. However it would be great if they stopped drawing stuff on the blackboard about me. I have thought about this a thousand times but really there is nothing similar between me and a frog! By the way the frogs they draw have unnaturally dead eyes, I wonder what's up with that? Do my classmates like dead frogs? Huh? And they say I'm weird. While looking at the board, a few words spoken by my homeroom teacher filter through my ears.

"We have a new transfer student. Please introduce yourself."

"Hello my name is Miura Yumiko. Nice to meet you"

I ignore her and keep glaring at this blackboard. There are a lot of bad words written on it which my teacher chooses to ignore. While looking at this blackboard my eyes fall on the new transfer student. She is a young girl about my age with wavy black hair that is curled into small drills which fall over her chest. Must be some new fashion trend I don't know. She sees me looking and glares back at me and to her credit the one at fault is me. I was not looking at her but at a spot next to her on the black board where there was a drawing of a dead fish and my name was clearly written all over that dead fish. Now, it is not my place to judge but having such gruesome drawing with my name on them is irksome and my eyes involuntarily began to shrink into tiny slits which is usually misunderstood as a glare.

However I do the smart thing and look away. If I ignore her she will ignore me and this is the way the world works. It is a lesson I have learned throughout my later years in elementary school which unsurprisingly enough did not stop even though now that I am in junior high school.

"Excuse me but you were glaring at me there for a second. What is your problem?"

It seems my problem didn't go away and in fact now it is standing right in front of me with an angry scowl on her face and an annoyed look in her. I need to give a problem free response.

"I have no problem." I say evenly.

"No you clearly have a problem. Why were you glaring at me" she retorts

I sigh "I was not glaring at you. I was glaring at the black board"

"Why?" she turns her head at the direction of the blackboard and stops saying anything. It seems she is reading the words written on the blackboard and appreciating the drawings of dead fishes and frog. I thought she was about to say something else to me but then I see her walking towards the teacher.

"Sensei, can I have the duster?" she demands.

"Um, sure Miura-san" the teacher looks a bit taken aback but he does what he's told.

"Thanks"

And before I could blink, I see her erasing the blackboard off all the bad words and despicable drawings drawn on them with one sweep of her hands.

After she was done, she dusts her hands and once again, she come back to stand right in front of me with an arrogant look in her face. "There all cleared up. Now say thank you"

I can hear murmurs from my class mates and it seems her approval rates have dropped.

"Thank you" I repeat.

She looks at me in a way which shows I have disrespected her somehow and in order to pacify her I try better. I rack my brain and give another go at this display of unneeded gratitude.

"Thank you Miura-san"

"Hm. Better"

And at that moment I came to the conclusion that this new transfer student is not exactly normal. But seeing as this is me, I have nothing to say in this matter.

xxx

A/N: More?


End file.
